


Mycroft, Lestrade, Mexico

by thoroughlysherlocked



Series: Two Characters and a Word walk into a bar... [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Burrito, Cake, Gen, Holiday, M/M, Mexico, Mycake, mariarchi, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlysherlocked/pseuds/thoroughlysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Lestrade go on holiday.</p><p>Super-mini-ficlet based on the title prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft, Lestrade, Mexico

“Mycroft, you refused to hit the Pinata, you claim to not like burritos, you LOATHED the mariarchi band but we are on HOLIDAY and god damn it if we are going to be in Mexico then you will WEAR A SOMBRERO WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT.”

Mycroft sighed, “Fine. But only if we get to go and try that cake later. The chocolate here is superlative.”


End file.
